Keep Holding On
by Serenity Shadowstar
Summary: *SkyeWard* I love them together:D This takes place in season 1 ep. 15. Skye has a bad feeling and she decides to be a reckless and brave rookie. She shows up at the diner before Lorelei can take control over Grant and crashes the party. She won't let that woman have her SO, no matter the cost.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel: Agents of SHIELD**

***SkyeWard* Will happen soon and Ward **_**will**_** get a second chance. The idiot.**

**AN: This idea has been in my head for a while. Takes place S1:ep.15 "Yes Men"**

**Some lines taken from S1:ep.15 "Yes Men"**

**Song: Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne**

**AN: I have a theory about Ward. Okay so at the end of S2 ep6 he escaped custody; it was way too easy. I mean come on, he's a Specialist trained to get out of any situation. Coulson planned the whole thing but had to make it look like he didn't. He's giving Grant one chance to prove himself worthy of a second chance, but no one else can know about it. I think Grant made a deal with Christian to get him back into HYDRA. He had to do something drastic so that Whitehall would consider letting him back in. And he wanted to meet Skye's father in person or maybe he already has. So Ward and Christian made a deal. He faked their deaths and now Christian and their parents are stashed in one of Grants safe houses. He didn't kill them; he had to make it look like he killed them so he could get back into HYDRA. Ward went undercover in HYDRA for SHIELD and no one knows except one person and when Grant finds out that Skye's dad wants to kill her to reunite with his wife in the afterlife, he's going to save her and he's going to tell her that she was right the whole time. Grant loves Skye and he didn't kill his family to make it look like murder/suicide. He's not an idiot and everyone that matters to him (Skye) would know that it was him that did it, she would never forgive him. **

**I want to see the look on Ward's face when he finds out that Skye's father wants to kill her. He won't let that happen. I also think that Whitehall might now of Wards' motives and have him watched closely to make sure he doesn't double cross him; which he will because Grant Ward is only there to help SHIELD. He's playing a dangerous game and he better not die. He better not die saving Skye either. I think she's going to go missing before the mid-season finale and Ward's going to freak out. **

_**You're not alone**_

All I could think about is that something bad was going to happen on this mission. Whenever it involves Asgardians or strange artifacts someone always has to make a sacrifice and I had a gut feeling that Ward was in danger of losing himself. I know it's only been about 2 days since I woke up from my deathbed but I couldn't sit here and do nothing. My 0-8-4 powers were activated the moment I was injected with that serum. There was no way I was going to stay here. It's better to ask for forgiveness then permission anyway. Ward can be pissed at me all he wants later, but now I was going to save his robot ass.

I was about to climb out of the bed when I felt a pull on my stitches, the pain was mind-blowing but I bit my tongue and lower lip to hold in the scream because Simmons was around the corner in the lab and she hears _everything_. It was going to take everything Ward taught me to be able to sneak out unnoticed by the _Warden_. Maybe I should slip something into her tea? Then I thought better of that idea, it would take too much time and this Asgardian was on a rampage to rule the world. I slipped out of bed and unhooked myself from all the monitors and then got dressed in the clothes Simmons brought down for me this morning.** ( cgi/set?id=140353704) **When I was done and I had everything I needed, I slipped into Ward's bunk unnoticed by anyone and borrowed the keys to his motorcycle. He is so going to murder me when he finds out what I'm up to. Oh well, it will all be worth it in the end. _Stupid, stubborn Robot! He has no idea what he means to me._

Once I had the key, the cargo bay was my next stop and then it was off to save my SO from some creepy Asgardian Sorceress that likes to bend the minds and will of men. _Not my Robot! She can't have him! Over my dead body!_ I waved to FitzSimmons in the lab and then sped off on Ward's bike. The look on Simmons' face when she saw me was priceless, if it didn't hurt to laugh I would have. It took me about 20 minutes to reach the diner where all the commotion was. There was a firefight out front, and I spotted Ward, AC and Lady Sif right away. It was some kind of diversion.

_**Together we stand**_

When Sif went into the diner to confront Lorelei, I headed around back and climbed onto the roof to scope out the place and any possible escape routes. Ward came around back a few minutes after me and fought a guy named Rooster. _Seriously?_ Gods, I loved it when Ward was in battle mode, he was handsome and dangerous. _Yes. I am completely gone in love with my SO._ Once Grant finished Rooster off, the evil temptress made her presence known and I grit my teeth and waited her out.

"You're a fine Warrior," Lorelei said to Ward, a hint of lust in her voice. I clenched my jaw; there was no way in hell I was going to allow her to take control over him. So I sat and waited for my moment to strike.

"I am, so put your hands behind your back and get on your knees," he said in a calm voice. I was proud of him; he wasn't falling for her enchantment. I smiled to myself.

"Men kneel before me, I do not bow to them," she said in a voice full of suppressed power. I shivered; this was going to be a hell of a fight.

"I need some backup over here," Ward said, and that was my cue because that Sorceress was about to touch him. _Not while I'm still breathing!_ So I jumped off the roof and landed right in front of her, ignoring the intense pain in my gut with Ward behind me. The look on her face! Damn! I have never seen anyone so angry. While I still had the chance, I turned to face Ward and gave him a wicked smile.

"Hey SO! I heard you needed some backup so I decided to crash the party," I said in a cheery voice. Ward was not amused. He was currently frowning at me and his right eye was starting to twitch. The look on his face when I jumped off the roof, he did a doubletake and stumbled backwards before he gathered his bearings and gave me _that face_. I love that face, it means I'm surprising him, getting under his skin and pushing his buttons or hiding fear and worry for anyone other than himself.

Ever since I woke up from my deathbed he hasn't left me alone for more than 15 minutes, and whenever he thought I wasn't looking he would stare at me as if I was about to disappear on him and leave him alone. That look meant something to me and he doesn't know I know that he's been the one keeping me company every night since Quinn shot me. He doesn't know I know that I heard everything he's said to me. Some of the things he said made my heart ache and when this is over we are going to have a long SO and Rookie talk, he won't be able to get out of it. I will handcuff him to me and swallow the key if I have too. Someone's voice broke me from my thoughts. Uh Oh…Ward is furious with me for putting myself in danger in order to help him.

"Skye, what the hell are you doing here? How did you get here? How the hell did you get passed Simmons?" he questioned, I could see the concern in his eyes. He was trying not to sound worried and almost succeeding.

I put on a serious face and said, "One question at a time, Ward. I am here because I had a bad feeling and couldn't sit in that pod waiting for some shit storm to happen. I snuck passed Simmons with the skills that _you_ taught me," I smiled, punching him on the shoulder. Now for the part he was going to possibly short circuit about, giving him an innocent smile, "To answer your last question," I handed him the keys to his bike. He looked confused for a minute and then realization dawned on his face, "You stole my bike?" he asked, his voice an octave higher than normal. I grimaced and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Relax Robot. I _borrowed _your bike. You can have it back. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to take care of something," I said grinning at the stunned look on his face.

"_Don't you dare_! Skye! Go find Coulson. I'll take care of her," he said in a panicked voice, fear evident in his eyes. I smiled sadly at him. He has no idea what would happen to me if I ever lost him. With a look of determination, I started to summon my power.

"Skye! Don't-," his frantic voice was cut off when I put him in a forcefield bubble. Nothing could penetrate it as long as I was conscious. He was safe. I gave him one last smile and then turned to face the object of my anger.

"How dare you take away what's mine?!" she screamed at me, pointing her finger in my face. I scowled at her, and crossed my arms over my chest in defiance.

"That man is no one's property! _How dare you try to take away his free will?!"_ I hissed in her face, furious. She was not getting away with this. I turned and took a quick peek at Ward. He was currently banging on the purple wall; freaking out. He won't be able to get out; unless I release him or I'm dead.

"You would dare to defy me?" she questioned in a menacing voice. I smirked. This was going to be painful and fun. I already tore my stitches, what more harm could she cause?

"Yes. I dare to defy you Lorelei. You just tried to take control over my SO. Well _Sweetness, _you can't have him. He's _off limits!_" I smirked in her face. She has no idea what I'm capable of, well no one does, really. This was going to be a surprise for us all.

"What are you going to do to stop me, little girl?" Lorelei sneered, with her hands on her hips, and then she smiled, "I can smell your blood through all that leather you're wearing dear. What happened to you?" _Ha!_ Like I was going to tell her, it was none of her business.

"If you must know, I was shot and the wound isn't bothering me right now. I can't feel much of anything at the moment," I lied smoothly, and then got into a defensive stance, "As for how I am going to stop you from taking control over Grant? Well," I started to say and then punched her in the face, a solid right hook to her jaw. It caught her completely off guard and she fell back on her ass. While she was stunned, I turned my head to face Ward and gave him a thumbs up and a cheeky smile. He stopped his pounding and rolled his eyes, but he couldn't hide the smile on his face.

Turning back to face Lorelei, I noticed there was a bruise forming on her cheek and she had a bloody lip, smirking, I taunted, "Does that hurt princess? Are you going to throw a tantrum?" She swiped her hand across her lower lip and grimaced at the sight of blood and then stood up.

"No one has made me bleed in centuries. I am impressed. What are you?" she asked, advancing on me with predatory grace. I smiled sadly at her and got into a defensive stance.

"Now that's the million dollar question. But we don't have time to discuss it," I replied hoarsely.

"You're right," she said simply and then faster than my eyes could follow, she kicked me in the ribs. I went flying into the wall, back first and fell to the ground head first. I could taste blood in my mouth, my ribs, side and back were on fire and my head hurt. Everything hurt, but I had to get up, because Lorelei was approaching the forcefield and Ward sitting in there; the look on his face, I'll never forget it. He looked like he just lost everything. He thinks I'm dead and he's blaming himself. I had to put him out of his misery.

"Hey Lorelei!" I yelled at her, getting up and spitting the blood out of my mouth, "Stay the _hell_ away from him. You can't get rid of me that easily," I said venomously, gathered all of the energy I had left and blasted her all the way across the desert. Once the blast left my hands, I felt like I was going to fall into oblivion, but I couldn't, not yet. Slowly, with what felt like years, I approached the forcefield and put my hand on the barrier letting Ward out. I smiled at him and he smiled back, that smile he gave me when I first woke up. He should smile more.

"Hey Ward. I'm sorry I had to trap you in there. But I didn't have a choice, she was about to touch you when I jumped off the roof," I explained. My eyes looking everywhere but at him and I was finding it really hard to stay on my feet. A hand on my face brought me back, momentarily.

"Rookie, I understand why you did it. Thank you for not letting her get in my head," he said gently, his hand still on my face. I couldn't take it anymore, I hugged him as tight as I possibly could and sobbed into his chest. The thought of almost losing him broke me.

_**I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand**_

Once I was done sobbing into Ward's chest, I felt weightless and everything was starting to blur around me, and then I tried to focus on Ward's face. It wasn't working and everything still hurt. I held onto him tighter, if I pulled away I'd be gone.

"Skye, are you okay?" Ward asked softly, his eyes worried. He was worried about me. I tried to smile and reassure him that I was okay but I couldn't lie to him.

Clutching his tac vest in my hand, "Everything hurts Grant and all I want to do is sleep," I said breathlessly, tears forming in my eyes that were slowly drifting closed. Ward looked at me with a panicked expression on his handsome face; he gently laid me down on the ground and lifted up my jacket. His expression turned from panicked, to worried, to fierce. There was a fire in his eyes.

"Damnit Skye! Why'd you have to help me? Why would you do this to yourself?" he asked; his voice thick with emotion and his eyes were shining. I brought my hand up and cupped his face, wiping the frown off his face.

"You..mean the…world to…me…Grant and…I wasn't going…to let her…take you…away," I panted between breaths. The look on his face was priceless. It was like no one has ever said that to him before.

"Do you mean it? I really mean that much to you?" he said shyly, avoiding my eyes. I grabbed his hand in mine and squeezed it tight and smiled at him.

"Yes…I mean it Ward…can we please…get out of…here? She's going to…be back…soon," my voice sounded far away and I was starting to drift off. Ward smiled at me, a genuine, mindblowing smile that lit up his whole face, and then he seemed to notice that I was starting to drift off.

"_Shit._ Come on Skye. Don't you dare fall asleep on me," he said frantically, "Please, I need you. You're all that I have," his voice broke on that last word and I could feel his tears falling into my hair.

"Don't worry Robot. I would _never_ leave you," I breathed and felt him pick me up and start running.

"Don't fall asleep Rookie. Promise me," he whispered in my ear, holding me tighter against him. It felt nice. I never wanted him to let me go.

"I…promise…Grant?" I questioned; my voice raspy. He glanced at me and then turned his focus back to running.

"Yeah Skye?"

"It doesn't…hurt…anymore," I told him and then everything went black and the last thing I heard was Ward yelling my name and him yelling something to Coulson.

_**When it gets cold**_

_I'm with Ward and Simmons, we were supposed to be infiltrating a Facility with ties to Centipede and the Clairvoyant somewhere in LA, when Ward gets shot in the shoulder and Simmons gets shot in the leg. I get shot in the stomach and everything goes black. _

_When I wake up, I'm in a room with no windows and Ward and Simmons are tied to chairs with wire and I'm chained to the ceiling with my stomach hurting like a bitch. Oh yeah, I was shot and beaten. Grant wakes up and tries to move, when he moves his shoulder a little bit, he groans in pain, and then he looks around and sees me and Simmons. His eyes widen when he gets a good look at my face, and pales, "Skye, what happened?" he croaks out, his voice sounds like it hasn't been used in weeks. _

"_We were caught by the Clairvoyant, Ward. I'm so sorry, this is my entire fault," I said, my throat hurt, like someone was choking me. He looked at me with sad brown eyes, and then he started to wake Simmons up. When she moaned in pain, he turned to me again. He looked like he wanted to blame himself._

"_Skye, you look like you've been beaten for information. You were shot in the stomach and you still haven't said a word. I'm so proud of you," he smiled at me and it was genuine. I couldn't take it anymore; Grant and Simmons have to escape. _

"_Ward, you have to get Simmons and get out of here. Leave me…" _

_Ward was shaking his head vigorously and he said, "There is no way Skye! I will not leave you here to die. We're getting out together," his voice was filled with conviction and I smiled a watery smile and let the tears fall down my bloody face._

"_Grant, you're forgetting I was shot in the stomach. I'm going to die soon. Break out of that fucking wire, get Jemma and run!" I was yelling now, I couldn't watch him die. I couldn't watch them die; they were my family; my sister and my Robot. _

"_Do it Ward! Leave NOW! My life isn't worth it. Please…I would rather suffer in hell than watch you die." _

_Grant looked at me with such sorrow and regret and something else that I didn't have time to place because at that moment a man named Corrigan Vladislav Ivanovna walked through the door and right up to where I was hanging; he had a gun in his hand. This psycho was my worst nightmare. He was an Enforcer for the Chechen Mob. He smiled smugly, "Well, well, well, you look terrible Mary. How's the stomach?" He laughed, I snarled and spat blood in his face, it went into his mouth. He growled and shot me again, in the chest. It hurt, but I would not give him the satisfaction of my discomfort. _

_Ward yelled, "NO! Leave her alone and pick on someone your own size you bastard!" _

_Agent Grant Ward, the protector, hero, my SO and my Robot. I smiled through the pain and spat more blood in Corrigan's face. "I'm okay Robot; I can hardly feel anything anymore." _

_Ivanovna swore, and I swear I heard him say something like 'Damnit, she's not supposed to die.' The bastard turned to face me again, a wicked smile on his face, "Well Mary, if you're not going to spill S.H.I.E.L.D's secrets, then I have no use for your friends." He turned and shot Simmons first, in the heart. She died instantly._

"_NO!"I screamed, my voice filled with anguish, "No, no, no, no…"_

_Then he turned back to me, "Any last words Mary?" I yanked on the chain, brought my legs up and managed to kick him in the face. _

"_Yeah," I croaked out, "When I die, I'm going to haunt you for the rest of your life. You can count on it." Corrigan came stumbling up to me and punched me in the ribs. I didn't feel a thing. I looked at Grant, he looked like he knew what was coming, he was next and I was shaking my head. He smiled at me, his rare smile reserved solely for me, and then Corrigan turned and shot him in the heart. And I screamed, and screamed, and screamed until there was nothing left. _

"_NO!" _

_Then I felt something, or someone. Someone was shaking me, and saying something, "Come on Skye, WAKE UP! WAKE UP NOW!" I recognized that voice, it belonged to the Robot._

"_SKYE! Wake Up! Please!" Ward whisper yelled, he was still shaking me, but I couldn't wake up. Then I felt the pressure release my shoulders, the extra weight left the bed only to return a moment later._

"_I'm sorry Skye; this is the only way I can think of to wake you. Forgive me," I heard Ward say before I felt ice cold water on my face and bolted upright._

_**And it feels like the end**_

I was in the med pod again and Ward was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his handsome face. He was wearing a tight black henley, black skinny jeans and boots. Agent Grant Ward the Super Spy attire, tall, handsome and dangerous. He looked totally badass. "You know Ward, if you keep that frown on your face it will freeze that way and you'll be stuck like that forever?" I said quietly, trying to lighten the mood, sitting up in the bed and then winced in pain. He came over and sat on the bed, putting his hands on my shoulders and pushing me back down on the bed.

"You scared me to death Rookie," he said quietly, wiping a hand over his face, "You almost died." I took his hand and squeezed it tight in mine, holding onto his hand like a lifeline.

"What happened?" I asked him, he gave me _the look_ and sighed.

"Well Skye, if you must know, you did the most stupid, reckless, brave thing I have ever seen. You stole my bike, trapped me in a forcefield to keep Lorelei from touching me. Got into a fight with her, beat her and almost died," he said in a flat voice, but his caramel eyes betrayed his emotions and they were wild.

"I know I did all that Grant. And I _borrowed_ your bike, I didn't steal it, you have the keys back," he growled at me and I smiled back, "I meant what happened after you nearly had a short circuit and I passed out."

"Well, Coulson went ballistic when he saw us. Demanding to know what happened. I told him and he said he is going to have words with you later; he is also the one that drove my bike back to the bus. Lorelei is in the wind and Lady Sif is looking forward to meeting you. When I told her you made Lorelei bleed, she was stunned. She said no one has been able to make her bleed in centuries. When we got back to the bus, FitzSimmons were freaking out, they freaked out more when they saw what happened to you. You almost died again, Rookie. Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again," he said hoarsely, brushing a strand of hair out of my face.

"I'm not sorry, Ward. I would do it again," I said, my voice tight and eyes brimming with unshed tears. He has no idea what I would do if anything ever happened to him.

"Why Skye? Why would you risk your life for me?" he asked, looking down at our entwined hands ashamed. Why is he looking like that? And I knew the answer to my own question. This time I sat up without his help, held back the wince of pain and grabbed his face in the hand that wasn't holding onto his.

"_Because you're worth it Ward!"_ I said my voice filled with conviction and he stared at me stunned and then started to shake his head, so I held his face tighter and glared at him, "Don't Ward. Don't you dare do that. You _are_ worth it and there is nothing you can say to me that will convince me otherwise. Do you understand?" I asked softly, letting go of his face. He looked at me for a minute with something in his eyes and then nodded.

"I am not a good man, Skye. I have done so many bad things and if you knew the real me; you wouldn't like him," he said his voice desolate and filled with shame and regret. _Stupid robot!_ I wanted to cuss him out for being the biggest idiot on the planet.

I sighed and rolled my eyes skyward before saying, "You're an idiot Grant," my voice was matter of fact, his eyes narrowed and he put a hand up to say something. I cut him off with a withering glare, he backed off, "_Shut up, Ward._ _You_ are the real Grant Ward and newsflash Super Spy; you already spilled your little heart out to me. You told me everything," I said, smiling wickedly at him. He sat there, holding my hand in a bone crushing grip, his jaw dropped to the bed and then he looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, panic in his voice. I smiled at him.

"Gods. For a Super Spy you really are oblivious. I know it was you in here every night since I've been on my deathbed Grant. Just because I was asleep and nearly dead, doesn't mean I couldn't hear you," I said evenly, looking him right in the eyes so he'd know that I wasn't lying.

"You know everything? And you can still look at me the same way you used to before you were almost killed? How can you still look at me like that?" he asked, his voice tense, like he couldn't comprehend that he mattered to me, no matter what he's done.

"How do I look at you Ward?" I replied quietly, tightening my grip on his hand so he couldn't pull away.

"You look at me like I _matter_. You look at me like no one ever has before. When I look into your eyes I see reverence. How can you look at me like that, with such deep respect and adoration? I don't understand," he said in awe of me. I grinned at him. Maybe I should tell him.

"We all have our demons Ward; some of us worse than others. And since you told me everything while you didn't know I could hear you, I think it's only fair I tell you mine."

This was going to be a long story, I looked up and caught Wards' eye, he gave me a half smile and nodded in encouragement. I moved over on the bed, even though everything hurt and patted the spot beside me. Ward looked at me confused and I could tell he wanted to protest, that he didn't want to hurt me anymore. I sat there and gave him a flat stare, he still didn't move. _Stubborn, infuriating robot!_ Scowling, I reached over and grabbed his hand and pulled him over to lay down beside me. He was so surprised he didn't do anything for a moment and then he turned to face me; he was wearing his _exasperated face_.

"What the hell Skye? Are you trying to hurt yourself some more?" he said growling at me, his eyes wild and concerned, I was about to interrupt when he put his hand over my mouth. I glared at him and then decided to be an ass and licked his palm. He was not amused, didn't even flinch and continued on as if I hadn't done anything.

"Did you know that even before you showed up at the diner you tore your stitches out? And you did more damage when you jumped off that roof to stop Lorelei from touching me. You were a bloody mess. When Lorelei kicked you in the ribs and you crashed into that wall back first and hitting your head on the way down, I thought you were dead for good this time. But no, you infuriating, brave rookie; you got up and acted as though nothing happened and used all of your energy and strength you had left to blast her across the desert. When you collapsed in my arms I didn't know how bad the damage was, so I ran back to the SUV, gave Coulson the keys to my bike, put you in the backseat and hightailed it back to the bus in under 10 minutes. When I pulled you out of the car Simmons fainted. She _fainted_ Skye and Fitz had to help me get you on the table, he was as white as a ghost.

"Simmons woke up a minute later and took inventory of your injuries; torn stitches, broken ribs, punctured lung, dislocated shoulder and a grade 4 concussion. You flatlined on the table and there was nothing I could do, _again._ I hate that feeling Skye. I hate feeling helpless and then you came back and Simmons said it was a miracle because there was nothing she could have done, she said it was all you. Don't you _ever_ make me feel that way again Rookie or I will handcuff you to me and swallow the key. Do I make myself clear? Blink once if you understand," he said his voice rough with pent up worry and concern. I blinked once, and he removed his hand from my mouth before I could lick it again.

I leaned my head on his shoulder, closed my eyes and sighed, "Are you done lecturing me on how stupid I was? Because, Grant? That scowl on your face does not suit your personality, so if you force me to; I am going to stick my hand behind your ear and do the unthinkable to get you to smile," I said to him, grinning like the Cheshire cat. He blanched and narrowed his eyes at me, his brow furrowed.

"_You wouldn't dare,"_ he hissed, taking a hold of my hand. I smiled at him, I know I wouldn't dare because that spot was something else other than ticklish.

"Don't worry Ward, I won't tell anyone that you're ticklish," I said smiling at him. Now I have to get on with my story before Lorelei comes back and tries to take my SO away from me again. _I will never let that happen. _

_**There's no place to go**_

"I was 11 when I ran away from St. Agnes, I couldn't go back there. It didn't feel safe anymore. There was a man, his name was Corrigan Ivanovna and he was an enforcer for the Chechen Mob. I've witnessed him do terrible things, but no one would believe me because he paid to keep the orphanage running. After I ran away, he caught me and brought me to an abandoned house. He told me he would do things to me if I didn't cooperate. I was stubborn, defiant and fearless and I didn't care what he did to me as long as he didn't hurt anyone else. I spit in his face every time he would ask me to do something illegal or that would hurt people. He would beat me and cut me whenever I said no," I paused and took a look at Wards' face; his jaw was clenched so tight I could hear his teeth grinding. So I gave his hand a light squeeze and felt the tension leave him.

"It's okay Grant. I was used to the beatings. Whenever I was at the orphanage I was the one he picked on for punishment. He would lock me in the basement and chain me to the wall or ceiling, whatever he saw fit and he would hit me and cut me. I never made a sound. He could hurt me as long as he wanted because I felt that I deserved the punishment," Ward turned his head so fast I thought it would fall off his shoulders. The look in his eyes, was one filled with such sadness and misery I sucked in a breath waiting for him to speak.

"How can you say that Skye? You were only a child; no one deserves that kind of punishment," he said horrified that I would even think that way about myself. I smiled at him and laid my head back down on his shoulder.

"He was hurting me on and off for 16 years Grant. I was the only one he picked on and I wanted to keep it that way. I knew what he was like and he was a righteous bastard. His beatings were harsh and quick and bloody. When I ran away and he found me, he put me somewhere else and the beatings were much worse. I never let him get to me though, I never made a sound. You know Ward, I think I have more scars than you," I said trying to lighten the gloomy mood. It didn't work; he didn't smile, just held my hand tighter.

"Skye, did he ever rape you?"

I knew this was coming, so I gave him a reassuring smile, "No Robot, he never got the chance. I escaped when I was 16. He never touched me like that, he just liked to hurt me by breaking my bones and making me bleed," I told him seriously. He let out a shaky breath and was about to comment when I interrupted him.

"I know what it's like Grant, to live your whole life with someone looking down on you and telling you that you're worthless and that you'll never amount to anything. I know what it's like to not be able to fight back because you're not the only one that will get hurt as punishment. I know what it's like to be manipulated, used and damaged. I know what it's like to be beaten within an inch of your life every time you mess something up. I messed up on purpose because the things Corrigan wanted me to do for him would have caused a lot of deaths. And Grant?" I said, gently placing my hand on his cheek and turning him to face me so I could look into his soulful eyes.

"What your family and Garrett did to you your entire life wasn't your fault. What your family and Garrett made you do your entire life wasn't your fault either. You don't owe that bastard anything other than a _thank-you_ for getting you out of jail," I told him evenly, his brows furrowed and he looked like he wanted to protest, but then he did the most unexpected thing in the world. He hugged me to him, tightly with my head resting under his chin. I could feel his tears falling into my hair as he tried really hard not to cry.

"Thank-you Skye, I really needed to hear that. I just don't know how to get out," he whispered in my ear. More tears falling into my hair. I lifted my head to look into his haunted eyes and gently wiped his tears away with my thumb.

"You're already out Grant. The moment you stepped on this plane and became a part of Coulson's team 7 months ago, you have a family with us and we care about you. I care about you and Super Spy?" I questioned, smiling at him.

"Yeah Skye?"

"You have me. You'll always have me and I know what you're thinking Grant, "I said, growling at him, he raised an eyebrow and waited for me to continue, "You are not going undercover without me."

Ward looked at me startled, his eyes wide and then composed himself enough to scowl at me, "I don't know what you're talking about Rookie. I think that concussion you have is impairing your judgment." I wanted to smack that smirk off his face. The robot makes jokes. I shook my head, glaring daggers at my SO.

"I am not an idiot Ward. I know it's what you're planning when the time comes," I said and he looked at me in horror and was about to say something when this time I put my hand over his luscious mouth, he glared at me and then he got a spark in his eyes and licked my palm. I rolled my eyes at him, that trick won't work on me either. He growled low in his throat and I just smirked at him.

"You are not going without me and if you dare; I will find your robot ass because there is nowhere you can hide where I can't find you. I will follow you to the end of the universe Agent Ward and there is nothing you can do about it," I told him passionately and it was the truth. I would follow him anywhere.

Ward stared at me in amazement, closed his eyes and let out a breath, "You're not messing with me are you?" he asked gruffly, his eyes downcast, "Because if you are that's just cruel." He started to pull away and get out of the bed. I wasn't ready for him to leave. _The idiot!_ He thinks he's not worth anything. I pulled him back and held his face in my hands staring at him intensely.

"I would _never_ mess with you Ward," here goes nothing. I'm just going to come out and say it, "I love you," I said sincerely, looking him straight in the eyes. His eyes widened in shock and he grinned at me, it split up his whole face.

"You love me?" he asked tentatively, almost afraid that I didn't mean it.

"Yes Grant, I love you and I will follow you anywhere. I swear," I told him, a shit eating grin on my face.

"You're the first person to say that to me," he whispered and my heart broke a little more at everything he's been through. He looked me in the eyes and gave me a shy half smile, "I love you too Skye." I smiled and leaned my head back on his shoulder exhausted. I had just closed my eyes when I felt Grants' lips brush my forehead.

"Well isn't this sweet," a voice sneered from the doorway, my eyes snapped open and Ward tensed beside me. I had a firm grip on his arm so he couldn't get away to try and protect me. I wouldn't let him.

"Get the hell out of here Lorelei, you do know that Sif is on this plane," I smirked at her, her eyes narrowed and she growled, stepped forward. Ward tried to get up, but I held him back. He turned to face me, fear in his eyes and then it quickly disappeared.

"I came to collect what's mine, I already have one member of your team on my side. Now I just need the Warrior," she said confidently as if she thought I would simply let her have him.

"Over my dead body," I said venomously, glaring daggers at her. Ward looked like he wanted to yell at me for even thinking of protecting him instead of myself. But there was no way I was going to lose him. Not a chance in hell.

I squeezed his hand and smiled at him, "I'm sorry Grant. You can be mad at me later." Ward glared at me and opened his mouth, but before any sound came out the forcefield bubble was back up surrounding him.

"No!" Lorelei yelled and lunged for the bubble attempting to break it. She bounced off and went flying through the glass window. She got up and came back into the room.

"You can't have him," I stated, smirking at her. She growled and lunged at the bubble again, this time flying through the other window. I knew the next time she came into the room she would try to rip my heart out of my chest. I looked over at Ward and he was furious and terrified of losing me. I wouldn't let that happen.

I got up and out of bed, approaching Lorelei with purpose. We squared off and one of us wouldn't make it out of this fight unharmed.

_**You know I won't give in**_

_**No, I won't give in**_

**Please read and review:) **

'


End file.
